


Played with your heart, got lost in the game

by Furianera



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: Lapdance, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furianera/pseuds/Furianera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Devi solo dire che nessuna sarà mai alla tua altezza". Si stringe nelle spalle; un piccolo, furbo sorriso che si disegna sulla labbra. "Problema risolto".<br/>Alessio sbuffa stizzito. "Così passo per stronzo".<br/>"Anche adesso stai passando per stronzo".</p><p>Genn/Alex. Genn è geloso e decide di ricorrere a Britney Spears per risolvere la cosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Played with your heart, got lost in the game

**Author's Note:**

> Non so come giustificarmi. Giuro che so scrivere anche roba seria e che abbia un senso e lo sto anche facendo, però sono un po' lenta.   
> Intanto questa è per Anna, ed è tutta colpa sua. (Ma sempre con affetto <3)

Il rumore di clacson qualche strada più in là arriva lontano alle orecchie di Gennaro, già piene di quello che fanno le sue scarpe sfregate contro l'asfalto umido fuori dal ristorante giapponese in cui si sono fermati. Non è il meglio che Milano possa offrire, almeno per quello che si immagina lui, ma non importava a nessuno, era il più vicino a quello che era stato uno dei loro ultimi centri commerciali in cui fare tappa per il firma copie e si erano adattati senza troppi remori.

Si calca meglio il berretto sulla fronte e soffia via il fumo della sigaretta, la scuote per lasciar cadere la cenere e guarda l'aria fredda portarla lontano da lui. Di nuovo tortura la punta della scarpa destra contro l'asfalto, fa un passo indietro e due in avanti; prende un altro tiro e poi sbuffa forte il fumo da bocca e naso, si guarda intorno.

Niente, non gli passa, le mani gli prudono ancora per il fastidio.

Dietro di lui sente le porte scorrevoli scivolare l'una sopra l'altra e poi venir richiuse con un gesto secco – non devono essere state accompagnate ed è talmente irritato che anche questo gli dà fastidio, si sente sussultare. Qualche passo, il rumore della ghiaia sottile che scricchiola sotto la gomma di un paio di scarpe sportive e poi il profumo e il calore di Alessio che lo avvolge a sé da dietro, le braccia forti che lo stringono in vita passando sotto il giubbotto lasciato aperto.

Inclina di poco la testa per lasciare che poggi bene la sua sulla sua spalla, lo sente sospirare mentre prende un altro tiro dalla sigaretta.

"Che c'è?" chiede in tono piatto, assonnato.

Genn si stringe nelle spalle, si dondola sul posto, lo sguardo a terra per guardare i piedi di Alex seguire i suoi.

"Genn" e sembra quasi una cantilena tanto trascina le lettere.

"Niente" sbuffa lui.

"Non ti sei ancora stancato di questo gioco?". Alex nasconde il sorriso nella sua spalla e la sua voce ora diventa un suono sordo, non ben definito. "Dai, non farti pregare".

"No, dai, pregami. Di sicuro aiuterebbe".

Sente una delle gambe di Alessio intrufolarsi in mezzo alle sue e spingere; le sue dita afferrare la sua maglia leggera e tirarla verso l'alto, cominciare ad accarezzargli la sua pelle scoperta facendolo rabbrividire.

"Gè, dai" poi lo chiama in un soffio.

Gennaro rimane in silenzio, volta la testa dall'altra parte quando sente le labbra di Alex sfiorargli la guancia. Si rigira il mozzicone tra le dita ancora per qualche istante poi lo butta a terra e lo calpesta, trascina la scarpa sull'asfalto e poi la sposta per poterlo vedere tutto schiacciato, un po' di cenere rimasta attaccata sparpagliata intorno.

"Ci fanno sempre le stesse domande" si decide alla fine a parlare con tono sofferto. "E noi dobbiamo sempre inventarci le risposte sul momento".

Alex mugola in segno di assenso, pensoso. "Un minimo di contesto non sarebbe male".

Genn alza gli occhi al cielo, stringe forte le labbra tra loro e poi risponde stizzito: "Ai firma copie, Alè, svegliati".

"Oddio, Genn" e Gennaro sa esattamente cosa significhi senza che Alex semplifichi la sua espressione, come faceva a scuola nell'ora di Matematica quando bisognava risolvere qualche esercizio. _Pensavo chissà cosa da come tieni il muso_.

"Tieni duro ancora per un po' e non dovremo più sentirle, siamo quasi alla fine. Lo so che è stancante--".

"Non me ne frega niente della stanchezza, non è quello. Non mi cambia niente, lo sai".

Gennaro scuote la testa e Alex si tira un po' indietro. "No, sono quelle stupide domande che fanno con i loro stupidi microfoni che fischiano e le loro stupide facce da schiaffi".

"Oi" la presa di Alessio si fa più salda, vuole farsi sentire; Genn combatte l'istinto di posare le proprie mani sulle sue e farsi coccolare. "Cos'è che ti ha dato tando fastidio? E' da oggi che stai così".

E adesso Genn non riesce a trattenere il tono stizzito, la gamba destra che parte per calciare il vuoto di fronte a sé in un gesto dettato dal nervosismo. "Non ti viene in mente niente?".

"Non mi sembra sia successo qualcosa di diverso dal solito, no". Alex fa spallucce e trattiene uno sbadiglio per evitare di infastidire ulteriormente Genn.

"Succede ogni volta, quindi è ovvia che tu non abbia visto chissà cosa questo pomeriggio".

"Genn, dai. Come faccio ad aiutarti se non mi dici cosa ti hanno fatto?".

"Potresti tranquillamente riuscirci dicendo che preferisci tenere per te il tuo stato sentimentale. Nulla di trascendentale, direi".

Gennaro aveva parlato in fretta e ad Alessio c'era voluto un attimo per recepire il messaggio. Rimane interdetto un istante e poi lascia andare Genn per infilarsi le mani tra i capelli, le gambe che lo portano due passi indietro e l'incredulità che gli si stampa chiara sul viso.

"Ma è per quello? Dio mio, ma davvero?" chiede retorico, gli occhi sgranati e la bocca che rimane aperta nello stupore dopo aver finito di parlare; poi recupera un po' il controllo di sé per prendere Gennaro per un braccio e farlo voltare e guardarlo in faccia.

"Desterebbe sospetti, Genn, ne abbiamo già parlato. Lascia che pensino quello che vogliono, no?".

Gennaro cerca di divincolarsi, si allontana di un passo e non lo guarda.

"Potrei dirti la stessa cosa. Non rispondere e lascia che si facciano le loro idee. Se continui a dire che sei single pensano tutte di poterci provare quanto vogliono" gli rinfaccia.

"Genn". Alessio sa dove vuole andare a parare e a dire la verità se lo sarebbe dovuto aspettare, ma dopo la loro prima discussione a riguardo si erano ritrovati d'accordo sul far rimanere quella parte del loro rapporto una cosa privata, solo per loro, per proteggersi e capire come muoversi senza dover prestare attenzione anche a quell'aspetto della celebrità che gli si era appiccicata addosso, per tenere lontano l'ennesimo effetto collaterale della notorietà. Quando Genn aveva detto che andava bene anche per lui e che anzi gli sembrava la cosa migliore da fare se n'era stupito per un attimo, ma poi era andato oltre archiviando la faccenda, scordandosene completamente. Ma Genn lo conosce come il palmo della sua mano e Alessio si rende conto di aver commesso un grave errore di valutazione.

E adesso si ritrova con un Genn a testa china, che non riesce nemmeno a guardarlo mentre sibila un "Dì la verità".

La mano di Alex scorre sul braccio di Genn fino a trovare il suo polso per stringerlo forte; è gelato dentro la sua mano calda. "Abbiamo deciso insieme di tenercela per noi almeno per i primi tempi, no?" dice piano, ma Genn scuote la testa, cerca di nuovo di scostarsi e allontanarsi da lui.

"Puoi dirla comunque" continua testardo.

Alex sospira. "E come dovrei fare", nemmeno chiede, parla con tono troppo rassegnato e monocorde per farla sembrare una domanda.

Genn ora lo guarda di sottecchi, la sua mano che si chiude a pugno.

"Devi solo dire che nessuna sarà mai alla tua altezza". Si stringe nelle spalle; un piccolo, furbo sorriso che si disegna sulla labbra. "Problema risolto".

Alessio sbuffa stizzito. "Così passo per stronzo".

"Anche adesso stai passando per stronzo".

Quasi ride; se lo porta più vicino, ignora le sue proteste fatte di mugolii alti e sottili, l'altra sua mano che cerca di togliersi quella di Alessio di dosso. "Non sto al tuo gioco, non mi freghi".

Genn lo guarda male, non smette di tentare di scacciarlo via da sé come un gattino infastidito.

"Sono serio".

"Convincimi, allora" e Alex non sa esattamente chi abbia parlato al suo posto, ma la voce sembrava proprio la sua e decisamente le sue labbra si sono mosse. "Convincimi e lo faccio" ripete con semplicità, scrollando le spalle.

Non impara mai.

Gennaro lo studia circospetto, gli occhi che saltano da un particolare all'altro del suo viso per trovarvi qualche indizio, qualche cosa che solo lui sa che serva a leggerlo. Non dice nulla quando arriva ai suoi occhi e Alex sa di aver commesso un passo falso ed è chiaro che Genn stia già pensando a come sfruttarlo a suo favore. Inspira forte; forse esagera.

"Entriamo, dai" lo esorta dopo un po', gli strattona leggermente il polso.

"Sì", Gennaro annuisce lentamente, assorto.

Alex gli prende la mano e se la mette in tasca con la sua, e dolcemente lo riporta dentro con sé, sperando di lasciare fuori al freddo la questione quando chiude la porta dietro di loro.

 

*

Antonio gli passa una bottiglia prima di buttarsi accanto a lui sul divano e avvicinarsi il posacenere dov'è appoggiata la canna accesa e prendere un paio di tiri. Genn beve la sua birra con la testa che si muove a ritmo di musica – una di quelle canzoni a cassa dritta che trovi nei locali a notte inoltrata, quando si comincia a fare sul serio – e lo sguardo assorto puntato su Alex chino sul computer, la chitarra rimastagli in mano dopo aver improvvisato una melodia per accompagnare una base su cui stavano lavorando.

Non riesce a rimanere tranquillo nemmeno guardandolo sempre, tenendolo sempre con sé, con gli occhi, con le mani, con tutto se stesso. Lo sente scivolare via da sé un po' di più ogni volta che prendono un aereo o si rimettono in auto verso un'altra città in cui fermarsi appena per salutare i fan prima di ripartire per la successiva; in realtà lo sa che non è così, che Alex è lì con lui tanto quanto lo è sempre stato, non sta andando da nessuna parte nonostante Genn si senta lasciato indietro, trattenuto dalla folla di impegni e persone che li circondano che si mettono tra loro due e gli impediscono di starsi accanto davvero.

Butta la testa indietro, piega il collo e la lascia penzolare dallo schienale del divano, gli che non si concentrano e gli restituiscono il mondo sottosopra e tutto sfocato.

Lo sente come fumo tra le dita e se anche fosse tutto nella sua testa come probabilmente o è, le sue paranoie lo porteranno ad allontanarsi da lui e Genn ha paura, non può negarlo, perché non è sicuro di essere in grado di fermarle.

La sua più grande debolezza che Alex ha sempre accettato potrebbe essere la cosa che lo costringerà a lasciarlo. Gennaro sbuffa forte, appoggia bruscamente la bottiglia di birra alla sua sinistra e poi preme forte i palmi delle mani sugli occhi.

Forse dovrebbe andare a casa, accoccolarsi sulla finestra e fumare tutte le sigarette e sbuffare via il fumo nella notte insieme all'ansia che si annida nel petto, rimanere solo e lasciarsi andare alla malinconia per quanto ne avrà bisogno, nascosto da tutti e anche da Alex, che però sentirà ancora più lontano perché non gli permetterà di stringerlo sé, tutti stretti e scomodi nel vano.

"Oddio, ma questa è vecchissima!".

Li sente ridere e stupirsi tutti con Alex dopo aver trovato chissà quale perla della discografia sul computer, le mani che spingono ancora un po' sugli occhi fino a fargli male, come se potesse bloccare i suoni e l'odore di alcool e fumo, tutto il mondo fuori all'infuori di se stesso e la melma nel suo cervello in cui affondano i pensieri.

"Aspetta, proviamo-- Gè, mi dai una mano?".

Gennaro fa giusto in tempo a togliersi le mani dagli occhi che Alessio ha già preso a suonare qualcosa con la chitarra, gli arpeggi sicuri e veloci che si susseguono per creare una melodia che gli sembra familiare. Con lententezza e qualche protesta del suo collo indolenzito per la brutta posizione in cui l'ha costretto solleva la testa e sul tavolino di fronte a dov'è seduto si mette Alex.

"Baby, can't you see I'm calling? A guy like you should wear a warning--".

Genn alza gli occhi al cielo e cerca di trattenere una risata quando vede l'occhiata ammiccante che gli riserva Alex. "Tu non stai bene" gli dice scuotendo la testa.

"You're dangerous, I'm falling".

Alex continua a cantare per lui con sguardi lascivi e sorrisi furbi, la voce suadente che si lascia a molti sospiri che fanno ridere i loro amici intorno a loro, poi gli fa un cenno con la testa per farlo unire. Genn fa segno di no, si allontana ridendo quando Alex gli dà un colpetto sulla gamba con il piede, ma alla fine cede perché finisce sempre così tra loro due.

"Too high, can't come down" lo lascia solo ora Alex e Genn va avanti. "Losing my head, spinning round and round--" e poi si riuniscono. "Do you feel me now?".

Si sorridono, Alex che prende a muovere il piede per dare altro ritmo e Genn che apre grande la bocca per prendere fiato perché sa già che lascerà andare avanti lui.

"With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride, you're toxic I'm slipping under--".

"Siete indecenti!" grida Leo da dov'è steso sull'altro divano e ad Alex scappa una risata e si ferma, si piega sulla chitarra con una mano sulla bocca, ma Genn continua lo stesso, senza smettere di guardarlo.

"I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?".

Il momento si è frantumanto, Alex si alza e gli lascia un bacio sulla guancia prima di andare a prendersi da bere, Antonio alza di nuovo la musica e i bassi gli sconvolgono le viscere.

Si lascia di nuovo ricadere all'indietro, le mani che si infilano nei capelli e impugnano le ciocche, gli occhi sgranati.

Forse può provare così a tenerlo per sé. Forse è così che deve convincerlo.

 

*

La sera prima, incoraggiati dalla giornata afosa che aveva fatto capolino tra le altre più tiepide, non avevano abbassato per bene la tapparella e le ante della finestra erano state accostate l'una all'atra senza essere chiuse; adesso il leggero vento che accompagna il sole del mattino inoltrato fa sbattere ritmicamente la tenda contro il bordo di legno delle imposte e la luce entra decisa dalle fessure delle tapparelle e lascia chiazze in tutta la stanza.

Genn è sveglio da un po' a guardare i giochi di luce che si creano sul soffitto mano a mano che il sole si sposta quando Alex comincia a muoversi alla sua destra. Volta la testa per guardarlo e lo vede mettersi a pancia in giù, le braccia incrociate sotto il mento, gli occhi ancora quasi chiusi, un sorriso pigro sulle labbra che rimane quasi nascosto.

Gennaro gli sorride di rimando, si mette su un fianco per poterlo guardare meglio, le coperte che scivolano giù per la sua figura esile, gli occhi di Alessio che seguono il loro movimento.

Gli si fa più vicino, fino a quando non sfiora il suo fianco con il petto, le coperte che non riescono a seguirlo e lo lasciano scoperto; gli prende piano il viso tra le mani e comincia a disegnare cerchi leggeri con le dita, lunghi ghirigori morbidi sulla pelle di Alex che chiude gli occhi e sospira contento. Genn lo guarda bearsi del suo tocco, delle sue carezze, delle sue dita che gli pettinano i capelli spessi e prende un respiro profondo e quando comincia a parlare la sua voce è un soffio, non c'è nemmeno la melodia della canzone. "Baby, I'm so into you--".

Le sue dita si fermano aspettando una reazione di Alex che però dà solo un colpetto con la testa per farlo continuare – Genn sbuffa divertito e riprende a sfiorargli i contorni del viso e a seguire la luce che si stende sulla sua pelle e la colora.

"You've got that something, what can I do?".

Gli prende il viso nella mano, il pollice che vanno a solleticare le palpebre abbassate, le labbra schiuse che cercano di prenderlo e Gennaro che ridacchia e lo sposta più giù, sul mento, per percorrere tutta la linea della mascella; la sua voce si è fatta più decisa, ora, e canticchia piano per Alex.

"Baby, you spin me around. The earth is moving but I--", gli lascia un bacio sul gomito e poi riprende. "Can't feel the ground".

Infila una mano sotto il corpo caldo di Alessio e si ancora al suo fianco mentre canta contro la pelle del suo braccio e gli sfiora il sopracciglio e la fronte rilassata con le dita.

"You drive me crazy, I just can't sleep. I'm so excited-- I'm into deep" e la presa sul suo fianco si fa più salda, le unghie che graffiano la pelle; Alex si prende il labbro tra i denti, ma ancora non apre gli occhi.

Non importa, a Genn non dispiace andare avanti ancora un po'. Si issa con il gomito per raggiungere il suo orecchio, gli accarezza il lobo con le dita e poi avvicina le labbra per sussurrargli "baby, thinking of you keeps me up all night", Alex che ride piano e vibra sotto di lui.

Lo sente muoversi con più decisione poi, le sue mani che raggiungono il suo corpo e scendono dalla schiena giù fino alle natiche che stringe e usa per portarlo verso di sé mentre si mette su un fianco. Lo tiene stretto a sé, Gennaro completamente nudo che si bea del suo calore e canta ancora, fermandosi solo per qualche sospiro quando Alex si sofferma a baciargli il collo e a succhiargli la pelle.

"Tell me you're so into me, that I'm the only one you will see".

Poi si scosta da lui, lo spinge sotto di sé, le gambe che si disincastrano dalle sue per puntellarsi sulle ginocchia ai lati dei suoi fianchi, Alex che si lascia prendere per i polsi e costretto a guardarlo dal basso lo ascolta finire con un sorriso a metà, ora più sveglio e vigile.

"Tell me I'm not in the blue, that I'm not wasting these feelings on you" e poi si china per baciarlo con lentezza, le lingue che pigre si incontrano e si saggiano e lasciano scie umide intorno alle labbra.

Quando si staccano Alex gli pettina i capelli con le dita, li tiene lontani dal viso sopra cui si ostinano a ricadere e poi piano dice, con un bel sorriso: "Un buongiorno alternativo".

"Piaciuto?" chiede Genn guardandolo di sottecchi, con aria lasciva.

Alex si puntella sui gomiti e "ti faccio vedere quanto" gli dice prima di tornare a baciarlo, pensando che se potesse passare il resto della sua vita in una mattinata così, con il sole alto che tenta di entrare e inondarli di sé, l'aria pulita e un letto sfatto e tiepido, con il suo ragazzo che lo coccola con baci umidi e pigri non esiterebbe ad accettare.

 

*

A Genn manca un po' l'aria – la discoteca in cui sono capitati questa sera è più piccola del previsto ed è piena zeppa di gente, quasi non si riesce a ballare e Antonio ha già avuto un incidente con il suo bicchiere. Stanno cercando trovare una zona più tranquilla sulla pista in modo che nessun altro gli venga addosso e rischi di farlo cadere – sente ancora le guance bollenti per l'imbarazzo e abbassa la testa per lasciare che la frangia gli copri il viso – quando riconosce la canzone remixata che gli vibra nello stomaco.

Appoggia un braccio sulla spalla di Alex come per farsi sostenere, lo sente circondargli la vita di riflesso senza nemmeno guardarlo mentre Leo gli si butta adddosso dall'altro lato con fare entusiasta.

Gennaro osserva mentre gli urla qualcosa all'orecchio, una mano che gli tiene il collo per avvicinarlo a sé e Alessio che ride forte e lo guarda scuotendo la testa.

Poi Leo si allontana ridendo e lo lascia con una pacca sulle spalle, sparisce tra una persona e l'altra verso il bancone del bar. E Genn decide di provare di nuovo, accarezzando i capelli sulla nuca di Alex e sporgendosi al suo orecchio per sussurrargli piano le parole della canzone, forse un po' in ritardo.

"I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy, but I feel like talking, I feel like dancing when I see this guy".

Tiene lo sguardo basso, ma comunque lo vede inclinare la testa verso di lui e stringerlo più forte, la mano di Genn che fa ad afferrare la sua camicia mentre si lascia andare con il suo peso a lui.

"All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there-- I'm a slave for you".

Alex però si sposta per incontrare il suo sguardo e lo fissa stranito, scuote la testa e gli mima un "cosa" con le labbra. Genn rimane a fissarlo qualche istante e poi scrolla le spalle fa un cenno con la testa per indicare la console del deejay e "la canzone" gli urla. Poi lo lascia per andare a prendersi da bere, la mano di Alex che non lascia la sua fino all'ultimo, quando non gli rimane che la punta delle dita a cui aggrapparsi.

Se vuole che funzioni dovrà impegnarsi di più.

 

*

Alex liscia il suo foglio tutto scarabocchiato contro la gamba per annotare un ultimo appunto prima di uscire finalmente dallo studio e raggiungere Genn di sopra per riposare un po'. Intorno a lui tutto è spento, solo qualche monitor gli fa compagnia con i suoi indicatori fatti di colori brillanti e registrazioni di beat e bassi vari per i loro nuovi pezzi. Era rimasto per finire solamente una cosa con la batteria – così si era giustificato con Genn che lo guardava scettico ed era salito senza salutarlo in alcun modo – ma poi si era lasciato prendere e aveva finito di registrare un demo strumentale, con già nuove idee da proporre agli altri l'indomani mattina sul come migliorarlo.

Poter creare cose nuove e avere un pubblico per cui farlo e con cui condividerle lo porta ora più che mai a passare il suo tempo in studio a lavorare per la loro musica e a pensarci anche quando vi è lontano – in qualunque posto, in ogni situazione almeno una parte di lui rimane tra la batteria e il synth, dietro la console o nella saletta di registrazione, oppure anche solo nella sua cameretta, sul letto tra chitarra e testi e spartiti. Non avverte la stanchezza e anche quando comincia a sentirla aggredirlo di soppiatto ecco che un'altra idea gli illumina la mente e la scaccia via tutta.

Stare fermo a letto senza fare nulla di utile e produttivo non è un'opzione da lui contemplata al momento.

Le luci del corridoio vengono accese tutto d'un tratto e Alex sussulta quando sente il rumore improvviso e secco dell'interrutore premuto. La schiena si raddrizza, lo sguardo attento mentre si sporge sulla sua sedia girevole per vedere chi può essere ancora alzato, nemmeno stesse venendo scoperto a fare qualcosa di segreto o questo non fosse il suo posto. Poi gli occhi gli cadono sull'orologio in alto sulla parete di fronte – è tardissimo, deve essere Gennaro venuto per prenderlo e portarlo a letto con sé.

"Genn? Sei tu?".

Ad Alex giunge il rumore deciso ma lento di scarpe sul pavimento e le sue sopracciglia si aggrottano nella confusione. Forse è semplicemente andato fuori a fumare, prima di venire da lui, ma di solito rimane sulla finestra. Mette da parte i suoi fogli e la penna che stava usando e si alza per andare incontro a chiunque sia che è sveglio con lui.

Arriva alla porta dello stanza dove si era rifugiato, la spinge e si ritrova Genn a pochi passi da lui e qualcosa davvero non va.

"Cristo, Gè, mi hai fatto prendere un colpo--" ma poi Alex si blocca. Fa scorrere lo sguardo sui capelli che gli coprono gli occhi e il lecca lecca che sta succhiando appoggiato ad una parete; nota un maglione grigio sbottonato che non deve avergli mai visto addosso prima sopra una camicia bianca che sembra essere la sua e non ha idea di quando abbia preso. Le sopracciglia si alzano scettiche quando vede la cravatta sottile con il nodo allentato che gli pende dal collo, i suoi occhi che la seguono fino ad accorgersi dei jeans scuri e stretti che cadono bassi come al solito e gli anfibi alti che non appena aveva visto in un negozio del centro gli avevano acceso lo sguardo.

Alex fa un passo indietro e recupera la concentrazione, riporta gli occhi al suo viso tentando di indurire la propria espressione quando vede quella maliziosa di Genn.

"Cosa fai messo così?".

Genn non risponde, fa schioccare la lingua sul suo lecca lecca e gli si avvicina piano, con passi ampi e calcolati. Mette la mano sulla sua rimasta appoggiata allo stipite della porta e con la destra prende il lecca lecca, lo toglie dalla bocca e se lo rigira un po' tra le dita prima di passarlo sulle labbra aperte di Alessio, disegnando tutto il contorno e rendendole appiccicose quanto le sue. Alex non si muove, lo guarda perplesso e non fa nulla quando Gennaro gli sorride, lo prende per mano e lo porta dentro con sé. Lo fa cadere sulla poltrona dov'era seduto prima; Alex sente lo stupore scivolargli via di dosso mano a mano che Genn si allontana da lui per andare accanto alla console e quasi ride della situazione e del suo comportamento assurdo.

Un accordo al piano però copre la sua risata leggera – Genn gli dà le spalle, ma si gira lentamente verso di lui, giocherellando con il lecca lecca in bocca, la testa inclinata quando si incontra con la sua espressione divertita.

"Genn, mi spieghi--" ma in un attimo Genn è lì da lui, gli si appoggia sulle spalle tutto sporto su di lui senza che petti e gambe si tocchino e gli copre la bocca con la mano.

Scuote la testa e con una lentezza esasperante schiude le labbra e toglie il lecca lecca – gli occhi di Alex si concentrano su un filo di saliva che lo unisce alla sua lingua e d'istinto si sporge in avanti, ma Genn lo tiene fermo come può – lo tiene in alto tra loro, poi gli libera la bocca per prendergli una mano e lasciarglielo.

"Oh, baby, baby--".

La canzone comincia e Alex avverte ancora di più l'assurdità del momento che sta vivendo, ma Genn non gli lascia il tempo di pensare: stende le braccia per allontanarsi da lui, si rimette bene in piedi e comincia a sfilarsi la cravatta, gli gira intorno e gli si mette dietro, Alex he cerca di girarsi con lui, ma viene rimesso a suo posto dalle sue mani che dalle spalle scendono ad accarezzargli tutto il petto fino alla vita per poi scomparire e prendergli i polsi, strattonarli quasi.

"Oh, baby, baby, how was I supposed to know that something wasn't right here?".

Dalle sue labbra sfugge un gemito gutturale e poi un sospiro incredulo quando li sente venir legati con il tessuto setoso della cravata di Genn che non si risparmia e stringe per bene il nodo. "Genn--".

"Shh", di nuovo si ritrova la bocca bloccata dalle sue dita che rimangono sul suo viso mentre Gennaro torna a fronteggiarlo con fare suadente per poi mettersi a cavalcioni sopra di lui, le braccia attorno al suo collo e il bacino che si avvicina ritmicamente al suo senza toccarlo mai davvero.

"Oh, baby, baby, I shouldn't have let you go and now you're out of sight".

Alex lascia andare indietro la testa e si gode lo spettacolo, il respiro che comincia a diventare irregolare e gli occhi che seguono i movimenti sinuosi di Genn che si avvicina abbastanza da fargli sentire la sua presenza e il suo calore e poi subito si allontana. Proprio quando sente l'erezione farsi piena nei pantaloni, Genn scappa via da lui, di nuovo gli gira attorno e Alex tenta di seguirlo fino a quando non gli si accovaccia tra le sue gambe e gli afferra le ginocchia. Da lì comincia a strusciarsi su di lui, con il petto che coincide con il cavallo dei pantaloni di Alessio e poi tutto il suo corpo che risale raggiungendo il suo viso, con la bocca aperta che sfiora di sfuggita la sua prima che ritorni giù, facendosi sentire in ogni parte di lui.

"Show me how you want it to be. Tell me, baby, 'cause I need to know now--".

Continua così, risalendo il suo corpo più e più volte, togliendo il respiro ad Alex, la mente annebbiata, un ronzio strano nelle orecchie quando Genn sfiora il tessuto dei jeans sopra il suo membro con le labbra schiuse, mimando le parole della canzone.

"When I'm not with you I lose my mind, give me a sign--" e all'improvviso si gira tra le sue ginocchia e ripete il movimento, facendo incontrare le sue natiche con il suo sesso costretto dai vestiti, una mano che gli impugna forte i capelli mentre gli canta "-- hit me, baby, one more time".

Alex sente il rumore secco del lecca lecca che lascia cadere sul pavimento di legno – le sue dita che si arrendono alle sensazioni che Genn lo porta a provare e le scariche di piacere che gli impediscono di impartire comandi a se stesso - e che adesso rotola ai loro piedi, tra pezzi frantumati e zucchero che sarà ovunque ormai.

"Oh, baby, baby, the reason I breathe is you. Boy, you got me blinded--".

Le mani di Genn vanno ad appoggiarsi ai fianchi di Alex per tenerlo in equilibrio mentre continua a ballare per lui, muovendo i suoi con movimenti circolari e lenti, studiati alla perfezione per farlo impazzire e aumentare la pressione sulla sua erezione proprio nel modo e nel momento giusto. Chiude gli occhi e inspira per bene con la bocca per tentare di calmarsi, di recupare un minimo di lucidità, ma Genn si gira di nuovo, scivola su di lui come se non avesse fatto altro per tutta la sua vita, come se fosse nato esattamente così com'è, snello e quasi minuto, per far sì che avessero questo momento, per avere questa ennesima sopresa solo per lui. Gli prende il viso in una mano quasi con irruenza e "guardami" gli soffia e Alex lo guarda e sente una fitta allo stomaco nel vederlo così, accaldato, con la camicia tutta storta su di lui e slacciata, i pantaloni sempre più abbassati e i suoi meravigliosi occhi blu tutti lucidi, la frangia leggermente umida di sudore e le labbra color ciliegia che ama da impazzire.

"There's nothing that I wouldn't do, it's not the way I planned it".

Per tutto il tempo si guardano negli occhi, Alex che cerca di allungarsi per leccargli e modergli le labbra che sanno di zucchero e forse anche del sapore sintentico e stucchevole di lucidalabbra, ma Genn non glielo permette se non quando decide che se l'è meritato e si concede a lui leccandogli dal mento alle labbra per lasciargli un bacio lascivo e passionale.

Quando si stacca si sistema meglio su di lui, gli si mette in braccio – Alex che strattona le mani costrette dietro la sua schiena per tentare di liberarle e poterlo finalmente toccare come merita e come sa che vuole, come solo lui sa e può – e con il suo viso tenuto ben saldo tra le mani comincia a lasciargli baci a bocca aperta sugli angoli della bocca, sulla linea della mascella e sulla gola.

"Sono l'unico, vero?" chiede tra uno schiocco di labbra e un altro.

Alex mugola quello che nella sua testa era un sì chiaro e deciso, un "non esiste nessun altro oltre a te" che si perde nel tumulto di piaceri che prova.

Ma Genn insiste, le unghie che si conficcano nel suo collo mentre si fa strada sui suoi lineamento con le labbra che sanno di fragola. "Dimmi che lo sono, Alex. Dimmelo" e Alex annuisce, non sa come altro fare se non dirgli di sì, sempre di sì per qualunque cosa finché gli concederà di stargli a fianco.

"Lo farai, vero? Dirai a tutti che nessuno ti merita, lo farai per me?" mormora contro il suo orecchio prima di mordergli il lobo e far coincidere di nuovo i loro fianchi, forte, con decisione, rimanendo lì con lui questa volta. "Per me, Alex?" lo incalza, aumentando la pressione.

Alessio semplicemente abbassa e alza la testa in assenso, le mani che si chiudono a pugno e gli occhi che si rovesciano all'indietro mentre si sente raggiungere l'orgasmo semplicemente per il tocco di Gennaro. "Sì, sì, qualunque cosa-- Dio, Genn--" lo chiama con voce rotta.

Genn gi bacia la guancia, gli accarezza i capelli e continua la sua danza. "Vieni, vieni con me--" e poi la voce abbandona anche lui quando viene all'improvviso per una spinta di Alessio che solleva i fianchi per quanto gli è possibile.

"Don't you know that I still believe that you will be here? Give me a sign-- Hit me, baby, one more time".

Rimane con il petto che si alza e si abbassa frenetico, i polmoni che si affrettano ad afferrare tutto l'ossigeno che possono dopo l'intensità dell'orgasmo e il suo corpo che lo avvisa immediatamente della mancanza di Genn che si è sollevato e allontanato da lui. Si gira a destra e a sinistra per cercarlo e quando sente le sue mani ricadere inermi ai lati della sedia sa che è dietro di sé. Si gira tenendosi per lo schienale della sedia sentendosi incerto nonostante sia rimasto seduto tutto il tempo e trova Gennaro in piedi sistemarsi la camicia e rigirarsi la cravatta tra le mani, una smorfia soddisfatta sul viso delicato.

"Ti ho convinto, alla fine. Sono stato bravo, no?" dice semplicemente. Poi gli si fa più vicino per lasciargli un bacio a fior di labbra e scomparire dalla sua vista accompagnato dal suono dei suoi stivali, lasciandolo solo con gli strumenti a riposo e una sconfitta bruciante sulla punta della lingua.

Alex si lascia andare contro lo schienale della sedia e sente un senso di rassegnazione pervaderlo ascoltando il rumore dei suoi passi che risalgono le scale.

 

 


End file.
